


For Your Own Good

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Murder, Cry with me, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling Out of Love, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Fucked Up, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Poor Philip, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, They deserve so much better, Thomas Jefferson is a dick, Thomas Jefferson is insane, Thomas seemed so nice, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports, alex deserves better, and his son, but hes not good, he accidentally dragged john into this, if you're sad and you know it clap your hands, most of it is forced, save my boys, still more tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the boyfriend to Thomas Jefferson, the wealthy owner of a popular club, is fantastic... if you like suffering.THIS FANFICTION IS NOT GOING TO BE COMPLETED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful because I am awful thank you goodbye

PROLOGUE/INSIGHT

When Alexander Hamilton first walked into the club his friends had been telling him about for weeks (“It’s the most popular place in the city, maybe even the state!”), He almost immediately made eye contact with a beautiful man, with a full head of poofy, frizzy hair. The man had made his way through the crowd to talk to him, sweet talking him with his southern drawl and french endearments, then letting him know that be just so happened to be the owner of the “fine establishment”. Alex thought it could use some work, he thought everything could use some work, but it wasn’t a dump.

They exchanged numbers, and after texting each day for a week, Alexander went back to the club and spent the night by the man (who he was coming to know as Tommy). After Alex’s third visit to the club, Tommy asked to meet him for coffee sometime. Their relationship escalated from there.

Now, one thing only people close to Alex would have known is that he had a son; in high school, he had gotten his girlfriend at the time, Eliza Schuyler, pregnant, and they chose to keep their child. After the first two years Alex got full custody, and just hired a babysitter whenever he needed to for little Philip. His friends were more than willing to chip in, and Eliza’s family helped as much as they could. 

The first time Alex had Tommy over to hang out at his apartment, he hadn’t realized he forgot to tell him about his seven year old son. Having Tommy over and seeing Philip made Alex realize he was getting a lot older… Twenty five already. Then he realized he had no clue how old Tommy was. He didn’t honestly care.

The first time they kissed had been after five coffee dates, two lunch dates, and three dinner dates. They had ended up making out on the couch after Philip had gone to bed. After a considerable amount of grinding, Tommy had murmured, “I should head home…”

After they started having sex, Alex realized that maybe he wasn’t as vanilla as he thought before. Tommy showed him new things, made him feel new sensations. Showed him what it was like with more than just one person. Once, Tommy told him to bring along anyone he wanted. Alex begged John to come with him, John was so much more experienced in this kind of thing, wouldn’t he please help? That one night with John turned into the three of them becoming an item. Thomas’ favourite thing was having them make out around his cock. They loved it at least as much as he did. 

The arrangement was good, for a few years. Tommy had started to show a bit more into the darker aspects of his kinks over time. One a few occasions Alex had allowed a knife to be trailed over his skin for his boyfriend’s amusement. He didn’t mind; Tommy did what he wanted for his own kinks, so he returned the favour. Over time, Tommy seemed darker and darker. Showing more and more almost terrifying parts of his mind. Alex and John loved him, though. They’d do whatever he wanted.

When Tommy started showing interest in Philip, who was ten by that time, Alex was scared. Genuinely the most scared he had been in a while. When he refused to do things with his son, Tommy threatened him until he complied. Even then, Alex still loved him...


	2. FINALLY A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo I finally let go of all of the hate how are y'all

First of all, thank you to all of you who were supportive after the immense amount of hate I was receiving. I was really shocking to see SO much hate directed at myself, I went and looked at other fanfictions that shared the same tags and none of them had more than two hate comments, and most had none. I’m not sure why I was chosen as the target for this huge amount of people, maybe because of the specific fandom I chose? But even other Hamilton fanfictions that are involve abuse, underage, and even death are not receiving this hate.  
So once again before this long awaited chapter, thank you so much to those of you who showed support especially on the last ‘chapter’. Now, this chapter is VERY short, I’m trying to just get it out there for those of you who care to read it. So without further ado, the ACTUAL chapter one!

* * *  
Alexander sat with his boyfriends on his couch, watching a movie, his son asleep across all three of their laps. He pet his son’s hair as he watched the movie, the Purge (chosen by Thomas), and he was glad his son was asleep, rather than watching the gruesome display..

Halfway through it become obvious that Thomas’s hand was doing something underneath the blanket draped across them and over Philip as well, and eventually Alex chuckled, “Thomas, if you’re going to jerk off, could I take my son to his room first?” Thomas flashed a wicked grin at that.

“Maybe it’s not myself I’m jerking off.”

Alex lifted the blanket up to see Thomas’s hand slowly stroking Philip’s (of course, short) length. He immediately pulling his son away from Thomas. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Thomas?!” Philip clung to his father groggily, having woken up from the movement and noise.

Thomas smirked. “I was just playing with my new toy. I think I’m going to take him home with me.”

“Oh hell no. Thomas, he’s my son. He’s ten years old. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Alex was yelling at this point. How could the man he had grown to love over the years do this? He had no idea how to feel, what to even do in the situation. John ran to his side, confused and concerned

“Oh shush, Alexander. You know I always get what I want. What I want right now is Philip on his knees, choking on my cock. So put him down, go to your room, and plug your ears. You go too John. You both know you can’t stop me, so just go.”

Of course, they tried to stop him anyway. John and Alex ran for the door, but Thomas was quicker. He stuck his arm out in front of them and ripped Alex’s son from him. “I said go to your god damned room. Before I do something worse than planned.

Fear shot through John, so he gripped Alex’s hand in his own and pulled him into the bedroom. Thomas put a chair under the doorknob too keep them from exiting, and had already completely blocked the window earlier in the day while his boyfriends weren’t around. He got to work on breaking the young boy, turning him into his own personal play toy that would bend to his will.

Alexander banged on the door, tried to get out, terrified for his son. He could hear muffled crying along with Thomas’s moans and chuckles. After many failed attempts, he curled up on the bed and covered his head with a pillow to block out the noises (which John had been doing since they had first come into the room).

After what seemed like forever, Alexander finally fell asleep, sobbing.


	3. So You All Are Aware

I will not be continuing this story. I am no longer really in this fandom (don't get me wrong, I love the musical still, I'm just not crazy passionate about it like I used to be). I will continue my writing on another account that I'm not going to name, but I can say that I have realized that I don't want receiving a bunch of hate to lead me to stop doing something I love like writing. And when I kept making chapters about that hate I was just trying to justify and prove myself, and that was unnecessary. I wasn't going to change the antis minds, but what I can do is ignore them and keep on doing what I'm doing, because if popular books like the Harry Potter series and 50 Shades Of Grey can kill of kid characters or fetishize rape, I can write this, because there is nothing wrong with writing fiction.   
If any of you do find my new account and stories, you probably will not know it is me because I will not be advertising that. I just hope that you enjoy the writing if you see it.  
Maybe I'll take this concept and apply it to a different fandom in the future if I ever feel up to it.  
Thank you to those that supported me, and for those who didn't, I hope you find something better to do than harass authors.


End file.
